The Promise He Made
by Saiyan5Nine-tails
Summary: Chapter 2.  Ichigo laments over the events in Conquistadores.  Ichigo x Tatsuki
1. Chapter 1

The Promise He Made

_The most important of promises are never made to the person themselves; they are made to one's soul, for that person, whether they are aware of it or not. Ichigo has only ever made two such promises in his life time. One was to save Rukia; the other was for the person who made him who he was before he met Rukia..._

Ichigo leaned against Zangetsu, panting from the day's training. Urahara had stated that in ten days, he'd make Ichigo battle-ready to fight in Soul Society. Right now, they were on day six of his training. It was at this point that Urahara decided to inform him of some shocking news.

"WHAT?" Ichigo shouted at Urahara. "Urahara-san, you can't be serious!"

Urahara simply laughed, opened his fan, and covered his mouth with it in that familiar manner. "Come now, Ichigo," Urahara said happily, "did you really think that all your spiritual activities would have no effect?"

Ichigo could barely believe what he was hearing. Just now, he had been told that Inoue Orihime, and his best friend, Sado Yasutora, had also developed powers, and an associate of Urahara's, Yoruichi-san, was training them.

Ichigo shouted back. "Of course not!"

"Hey, I can't help it if you can't control your own spirit energy," Urahara commented, "since it's because of you they got powers in the first place."

It was a very complex thing for Ichigo to wrap his mind around. Even so, it did have some sense to it. For some reason, Inoue-san had previously asked him what happened to Rukia, when there was no one else who seemed to remember her. He had to admit, the encounter made Ichigo relieved, but only slightly so. Yes, there were people who remembered, and also cared about what happened to Rukia, but Rukia's words still echoed inside Ichigo.

"_Don't even try to move one step from there. If you try to follow me... I'll never forgive you!_" Those are the words Rukia had said to Ichigo. All she wanted was to protect, and she did so by handing herself over to be executed for the crime of helping him, for allowing him to save his family with her power. That time, in the rain, was so much like when his mother died.

Now, someone close to his heart was going to die again because they were protecting him. He knew in his heart that saving her was the right thing to do, and he wasn't going to stop until he did save her. Even so, Ichigo wondered: how would Rukia feel if he went against what she ordered him to do, and went to save her?

He shook his head, and pushed such pessimistic thoughts aside. What wasn't right was that she was being executed for giving him the power to protect his family, and later his Nakama. He was going to go to Soul Society, and he was going to defeat Byakuya, and the "pride" that led him to allow his own sister to be executed.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara spoke, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts, "these two have made the choice to go with you to Soul Society. I didn't force them to; I merely offered them the choice."

"Is that right," Ichigo said, and sighed. "I never wanted to drag anyone else into this, but if those two chose it of their own will, I can't stop either of them."

A thought then hit him. "Urahara-san," Ichigo asked, and looked straight at Urahara, "what about Tatsuki?"

"Hm," Urahara's eyes widened, as if in surprise, "do you mean...Arisawa-san?"

"Yes," Ichigo pressed on, "she was there when Inoue was attacked by Sora when he was a Hollow. She was hurt, and if what you said is true, then she should have been exposed to my reiatsu as well. Maybe she-"

"No, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said bluntly, "Arisawa-san has not developed any spiritual abilities."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment, and then softened. He wondered why, but a part of him felt relief. "I see," Ichigo said softly, "so it was only those two?"

Urahara's eyes focused on Ichigo. He knew that he had told Ichigo a blatant lie, but Ichigo seemed to accept what he was told as truth. It was for the best; he could know yet about the Hogyoku inside Rukia. He already had other plans set in motion...

"Yes Kurosaki-san," Urahara stated, and turned to walk away. "You better get some rest, Kurosaki-san", he say joyfully, "We've got another fun-filled day of training tomorrow."

Ichigo chuckled nervously. What Urahara considered fun, Ichigo considered to be like Hell; this training was harder than anything he's ever been through. But he had to endure if it meant being able to save Rukia.

Ichigo then turned his thoughts to Sado and Inoue. He knew that Sado's powers would be strong, and through all the time Ichigo knew Sado, he had never lost to anyone in a straight fight when they were together. He could trust Sado to take care of himself.

Inoue, on the other hand, was an entirely different case. Just looking at her at times would wear Ichigo straight out, and cause anyone to worry. The fact she had powers, and was now coming to Soul Society, was quite a shock to Ichigo. But he shrugged off that worry; considering what he heard her say, he knew that Inoue was going to Soul Society to save Rukia as well. Why else would Inoue-san go to Soul Society in the first place?

"Good grief," Ichigo told himself, "I'm just worrying too much. She can't have been Tatsuki's friend for two years and not learned how to defend herself..."

His mind then drifted to Tatsuki as he said that. _She probably doesn't even know, _Ichigo thought to himself. _It is likely she doesn't know anything about the spirit world, the way things are..._

He reflected back on his childhood friend. Would she have been proud of him? They knew each other since they were kids, and she helped him many times through the years. Yet that night...he wasn't fast enough to protect her from Acidwire.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

_Back then, I wasn't fast enough, Tatsuki. Even if I didn't know you were there, it doesn't change the fact you still got hurt._

_And now, your best friend has developed spiritual powers, just because she was near me when I was in my Shinigami body. I'm not even sure if she knows how dangerous it is going to be. Byakuya...he struck me down in an instant. And there are more guys like him, and like Renji in Soul Society._

I closed my eyes. I made a decision, and placed Zangetsu on my back.

_I don't know what I'll do if either of them got hurt, but if it is Inoue who gets hurts, even killed...I don't know how I'll explain it to you, Tatsuki, though I have no doubt that you'll never forgive if it does happen._

_I already know it is my responsibility to bring them both back home. I am the one they are following into Soul Society after all. I'll save Rukia, and after that, I'll bring her, Sado, and Inoue-san back home safely._

_...Tatsuki._

_I'll make sure to bring Inoue back home to you. You two are friends, and you've always been her protector. Since you won't be able to protect her the moment we set foot in Soul Society, I'll make sure that nothing happens to her, or anyone else._

_Tatsuki...For this, I swear on my own soul. I will make up for being unable to protect you._

_I swear on my soul._


	2. He Can't Apologize

He Can't Apologize

It has been two days now since Yammy and Ulquiorra came to Karakura Town. This was three days before the Shinigami and Rukia arrived in Karakura Town to provide support for Ichigo and the Nakama, and to protect the town from further Arrancar incursions. During that time, Ichigo was in agony. Not simply because he couldn't protect his friends, nor was it because his Hollow encroached upon his mind, or the fact that he lost a fight.

It was in agony for Tatsuki.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_She and the others were only there for training...they didn't do anything, yet they were killed, and Tatsuki was the only one left alive. She didn't do anything, yet she was caught in the god-damned cross-fire again! I wasn't fast enough to protect her again!_

I uttered a silent curse, as I placed a hand on my face.

_My Hollow didn't even have anything to do with how close she came to being killed. She was just there when they came...just like she was when Sora attacked Inoue. Only this time, those guys were there for me and me alone. Sado and Inoue were hurt, and many other innocents were killed...even Tatsuki almost died._

_Inoue told me to not apologize, but aside from that, there's nothing else I think I can do...I can't even apologize to Tatsuki! She doesn't know anything about what's going on, and because of all the god forsaken secrecy I need to keep in regards to being a Shinigami, I can't even explain to her why what happened did. _

_Even I did...I do not believe she'd ever forgive me?_

_What do I tell her? Those guys were searching for someone, and apparently, I was the one they wanted. How can I possibly tell Tatsuki that those guys...whatever they were, were only there for me, and everyone else got killed because they were searching for me?_

I felt a tear stream down my face, as I began to remember how the incident affected her.

_I walked over to Tatsuki's only to be confronted by her father. He told me about how Tatsuki was taking what happened. He said he had never seen Tatsuki so devastated by anything in her life, as he listed off the karate team-mates who were with her, yet died while she somehow lived. ...I knew all those names. I used to spar with each of them at times at the Dojo when I was younger._

_He wouldn't let me see Tatsuki, and I agreed with him on that. _

_I could not apologize to her, but what was worse was that...I can't apologize to her, no matter how much I want to. _

_I could not even keep the promise that I made to myself for Tatsuki's sake._

_I do not believe that when I go back to school...I'll be able to look her in the eye._


	3. Do Not Associate

**Do Not Associate**

October 11th. A day after Inoue Orihime has disappeared; Ichigo goes to school one more time before he intends to set off for Hueco Mundo. Inoue was a friend, so even if it was without Soul Society's help, Ichigo was going to save her. Despite this...he had doubts. Why did Inoue leave with the Arrancar? Was she forcibly kidnapped, or did she go on her own free-will? The fact that Ichigo found his wounds healed, and that it was Inoue's reiatsu that did it suggested the latter. Despite his attempts to act like nothing is wrong, he was not prepared for when Tatsuki confronted him...

**Tatsuki's P.O.V**

_Ichigo has to know. How could he not know anything is going on? I have seen him many times wearing those black clothes, with that giant blade on his back. I saw him confront the new transfer student for some reason...and even if it feels like a blur, I remember Ichigo fighting those guys who killed Kiyahawa and Tendou-sempai, and losing. I remember Rukia and those others showing up, and I saw Rukia pull Ichigo out of his body, into that form I saw him fighting in: the black garbed form with a giant blade._

_I saw...I saw him fighting another guy like those again, and he was losing again, only that time he was wearing a black cloak, and had a black katana. I saw him launch something black at that strange guy, and saw that guy taken away by another man dressed in white. _

_After that day...he disappeared from school for a month, and so did Hirako, the transfer student. The day after they disappeared...so did Orihime and Chad. Uryu was also gone from school, but it was Orhime and Chad I was concerned about because...I saw them fighting those guys too, and were badly beaten._

_...I remembered what happened with Orihime back when that thing attacked us, and I know that something special had emerged from her hair-pins. I knew I could not go with her wherever she was going in August, so all I could do was wait, not knowing if she was okay or not. When she vanished for the last month, I didn't show any concern, because I could sense her presence, even if it felt like she was behind some kind of wall. But two days ago...it simply disappeared._

_I searched all day yesterday for Orihime. I searched where we usually hung out, and at times I even mistook others as her from looking at the back of their heads. I was lost myself. It was as if all of the sudden, Inoue became non-existent, and I was no longer able to sense her presence anymore. It was as if she was gone from existence. _

_I know that Ichigo has something to do with it, with everything I've seen him involved with, and I know that he was there with Orihime and Chad when those guys came out of nowhere._

_I have to ask him now. I may not get another chance!_

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_What was it that I was hearing from Tatsuki? She was talking about being no longer being able to sense Inoue's presence? She was looking for her, and now she's asking me where she is? I can't let her know..._

"...What the hell? Why would I know? Besides, are you sure she's really gone? Go try looking for her again..."

She grabbed the collar of my fall school uniform.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

_I knew that wouldn't work. Tatsuki knows me too well for that charade to work on her. But I can't let her know anything! If she knows, she'll want to come along, and I...I can't bear to see her hurt again!_

"The presence I've felt from her all along is gone...!" Tatsuki said. "The presence I felt when she's close. Lately it's definitely been diminished like she's behind a wall or something, but yesterday even that vanished! You know something, don't you! ICHIGO!"

"You don't give up! I told you I don't know anything! Have you gone nuts?! Listen to yourself!"

_Has Tatsuki actually lost it? I know that Tatsuki and Inoue are best friends, but now Tatsuki's ranting as if they have some spiritual bond that can allow her to sense Inoue even across dimensions, if that is what the wall thing means. It's as if..._

_Wait. _

"...You..." She stared at me, and her eyes were angry. "Think I don't know anything, right...?"

_...It can't be...!_

"I saw you wearing that black kimono...and fighting with that strange group...!"

_Tatsuki, not you too...!_

"Enough already...Tell me everything...that you've been hiding...Ichigo..."

_...Tatsuki knows. All this god damn time, she's been spiritually aware like Inoue and Sado! She has seen me as a Shinigami, and she saw me fighting the Arrancar! Now I know why she could see the badge! It wasn't broken at all! Why didn't Inoue tell me that Tatsuki could see spirits too?_

_...What can I say to Tatsuki? I can't tell her the truth, or else she'll want to come, and be put in danger! _

_I...I can only...I'm sorry, Tatsuki..._

_"..._It's...None of your business."

I saw her eyes flare up in shock, and I welcomed the punch I got from her, even if I was knocked into a window. I felt the coldness of my own blood on the back of my head.

I heard Keigo shout out "Arisawa-san", and it sounded like he was trying to restrain her. I rubbed away the blood that poured down from my nose. Damn, Tatsuki hits even harder than ever.

"...What the hell...What am I to you?! Aren't I your friend?! Aren't I your NAKAMA?!"

_I...I've never seen Tatsuki like this. In all the years I've been around her, I've never heard her voice sound so...hurt._

_"_I've seen you through so many hard times! I've...I've helped you so many times! You don't...You don't...hide things...from someone like that...you idiot..."

_Tatsuki was right on all accounts. Rukia might have been the person who gave me Shinigami powers, and made the rain stop in my world...but Tatsuki was the one who allowed me to walk through that rain without falling into the ocean. She was there for me when Mom died, and she helped me to walk again when I had stopped. All those bullies that picked on me when I couldn't protect myself were all chased away by Tatsuki. She even helped me protect Yuzu and Karin whenever they were in trouble._

_...If it weren't for you...Tatsuki...I would have never been able to become the person that I am today. I wish I didn't have to hide this from you...but it is the only way I can protect you now._

I heard Mizuiro call my name. I got up and said: "...Sorry. Keigo, Mizuiro. Take care of Tatsuki, and from now on...Don't associate with me."

_Keigo, Mizuiro...please take care of Tatsuki until I get back._

_I'll apologize to all of you once I get back._

_Tatsuki...I promise I'll bring Inoue back for your sake._


End file.
